


New York New York

by Sam82



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hotels, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam82/pseuds/Sam82
Summary: Sentii ancora urlare, ero sulla porta, toccai la maniglia e la aprii piano , questa volta il nome era più chiaro e arrivò perfettamente alle mie orecchie “ Martiiiin!”la disperazione nel tono della voce mi fece stringere il cuore in una morsa decisamente poco piacevole,come se venisse stritolato nel mio petto, cercai di trattenere le lacrime che stavano salendo.Ben era ancora addormentato ma si dimenava in modo straziante nel letto mentre combatteva i suoi demoni. Si svegliò madido di sudore, tremante, poi mi vide , ero seduta nell’angolo opposto del letto .“Scusa, ti ho sentito urlare e mi sono spaventata, va tutto bene? Devi aver avuto un incubo, ti porto un po’ d’acqua?”Annuì lievemente con il capo, “Grazie, non volevo spaventarti, cos’ho detto?”“Nulla” mentii.“Hai urlato ma non ho capito cosa stessi dicendo” , non era il momento di farlo sentire peggio di come stava, credo si sentisse già abbastanza vulnerabile ed in imbarazzo così, senza che avesse il bisogno di sapere che l’avevo sentito pronunciare quel nome, quel piccolo pezzo prezioso di cui mi aveva parlato prima.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman





	New York New York

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente questa e altre storie che pubblicherò sono interamente frutto della mia fantasia e non intendono in modo alcuno offendere o ferire nessuna delle persone presenti in esse.

Ero lì finalmente , in quel momento, ad essere sincera, un po’ di ansia si fece largo nei miei pensieri.

Pazienza, ormai era fatta, ero seduta nel mio posto in business, lato finestrino, mentre l’aereo era in fase di rullaggio.

Odiavo i decolli, era la parte del volo che più mi infastidiva e questo non migliorava lo stato dei miei nervi tesi.

Guardai fuori, tra poco più di 8 ore sarei stata a New York, mi aspettava qualcosa di strano.

Avevo vinto un concorso, partecipando per caso, senza troppe speranze, ma alla fine avevo vinto ed ero lì.

Recitava così: ^ vinci 4 giorni in compagnia del tuo attore preferito in uno dei più lussuosi hotel di New York^.

Una volta confermata la vincita, mi venne fornita una lista di attori tra i quali avrei dovuto scegliere con chi condividere il mio premio :

. Tom Hiddleston che mi faceva perdere nei suoi occhi ogni volta che li incontravo sullo schermo

. Orlando Bloom che per me rimmarrà sempre Will Turner capitano dell’Olandese volante

. Colin O’Donoghue il mio amatissimo Killian Jones

. Hugh Laurie il mitico House

. Benedict Cumberbatch.....il mio consulente investigativo preferito

Wow, avevo le stelline negli occhi, come può, una qualsiasi persona sana di mente, riuscire a scegliere tra queste meraviglie?

Eppure dovevo scegliere, ci pensai un attimo e poi decisi: Ben, avrei incontrato lui.

Non perché fosse più bello o prestante degli altri, perché cavoli, erano tutti estremamente belli e sexy da far male ma, Ben per me era un mistero, avevo quella strana sensazione che si stesse rovinando la vita, che non fosse felice, e che, per qualche assurda ragione io potessi salvarlo da se stesso.

È bello essere un po’ pazzi e presuntuosi pensai .

Il volo fu perfetto, nessuna turbolenza ed il cielo era di un bellissimo azzurro sopra le nubi bianche e soffici che ci dividevano dal mondo sottostante.

Strinsi forte Massimo, per 4 giorni non ci saremmo visti, non poteva stare con me ma si sarebbe goduto a pieno la grande mela e ci saremmo sentiti per telefono.

Un lungo bacio e poi sorridendo mi disse “Sai sono un po’ geloso, starete insieme 4 giorni, chiusi in quella mega suite...”

Lo ristrinsi forte a me e guardandolo negli occhi gli risposi “Sei l’unico amore della mia vita, non ti tradirei nemmeno se avessi scelto Tom. Sai cosa succederà in quella stanza, devo salvarlo, sono qui per questo.”

Mi strinse e rise , i suoi bellissimi occhi dolci si illuminarono ancora di più e lo sentii sussurrare un” In bocca al lupo” non troppo convinto ma decisamente divertito.

Trovammo fuori dall’aeroporto la macchina che ci aspettava.

Il nostro referente,veniva verso di noi e ci salutava sorridendo, ecco l’ansia, di nuovo, mi ero fatta un bellissimo piano di azione in testa, l’avevo perfezionato durante il volo ma, ora capivo la mia inquietudine, come avrei parlato con Ben?

Il ragazzo dello staff, Marco, parlava correttamente italiano, ma Ben? Non potevo certo tenere lì quel povero ragazzo per farmi da traduttore. <che idiota!>

Arrivammo in centro, e ci ritrovammo nella hall del più bell’hotel che avessi mai visto,salutai Massimo, lo baciai di nuovo e gli dissi di stare attento per le vie della città.

Marco vide la mia preoccupazione e sorrise “Sarà sotto la mia responsabilità, non si preoccupi, farò in modo che non succeda nulla .”

Li vidi allontanarsi ed io venni accompagnata attraverso un ascensore pieno di specchi all’ultimo piano, uscii, feci per bussare all’unica porta presente nel lungo corridoio( la suite occupava tutto il piano...)quando squillò il telefono.

“Come va?”

“Stavo per bussare alla porta” risposi.

“Mi raccomando, anche se credo non ti dirà nulla”.

“Lo farà, ormai mi conosci, sai che so essere persuasiva e convincente” risi .

“Lo so benissimo, povero ragazzo, non lo invidio per nulla, vacci piano!”disse ridendo.

“Farò del mio meglio e tu ricordati di fare tutte le foto che ho chiesto.”

“Signor sì ,signore! Ti amo”

“Anche io” e la telefonata finì.

Mi ritrovai davanti alla porta, bussai, ricacciando l’ansia e l’agitazione in fondo, in qualche meandro lontano della mia mente, in attesa che la porta si aprisse davanti a me.

Si aprì, lo spettacolo davanti ai miei occhi fu sublime, avvolto in un bellissimo completo nero,la sua pelle chiara in contrasto, un sorriso dolce e timido e.....due occhi meravigliosi, mi trapassarono il cuore come una scossa, non avevo mai visto nulla di più bello, un azzurro cristallino, un mare limpido senza un fondo definito.

Cercai di riprendermi, lo salutai, ci presentammo e mi fece entrare.

Onestamente non saprei dire chi, dei due, fosse quello più in imbarazzo, la cosa mi sorprese, io di solito non mi imbarazzavo mai.

“Ciao, tutto bene il volo?” mi chiese.

Rimasi di sasso e sul momento non riuscii a rispondere nulla.

“Mi spiace, ho sbagliato qualcosa?il mio italiano non è perfetto ma farò del mio meglio in questi giorni che passeremo insieme.”

Non potevo crederci,< pure l’italiano parla>, pensai.

Non riuscii a trattenere il pensiero e ne uscì un “No, va bene, è perfetto, ma sai anche l’italiano?Wow, c’è qualcosa che non sai fare bene Ben?”

Arrossì violentemente e abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento della stanza cercando qualcosa che non avrebbe trovato tra la moquette.

Risi , era così tenero. “Scusa, non era mia intenzione metterti in imbarazzo, o almeno, non subito,non dopo nemmeno cinque minuti.”

Sorrise e deglutì in maniera impercettibile.

Parlammo un po’ del mio viaggio, di Massimo che era in giro per New York e di cosa avremmo potuto fare quel giorno e in quelli seguenti.

Non potevamo uscire da quella suite per ragioni di sicurezza e per questioni di esclusive imposte dal giornale che aveva organizzato il concorso.

Mi offrì un caffè e continuammo a parlare del più e del meno, finché la sua curiosità prese il sopravvento e , volgendo gli occhi verso un punto lontano, mi chiese cosa mi avesse spinto a scegliere proprio lui, nella rosa dei candidati.

<Vacci piano> ,la vocina premurosa e preoccupata di Massimo si fece strada tra i miei pensieri e sorrisi.

Sarei stata comunque sincera, decisi.

“Ammetto che non è stato semplice, voglio dire, siete tutti bellissimi, e poi ho un debole per Tom, ma…”

Si toccò distrattamente il collo, era di nuovo in imbarazzo.

“Ma io, ecco, volevo sapere se, se sei realmente felice, e volevo saperlo da te, per questo ti ho scelto”

Lo dissi nel modo più sincero e neutrale di cui fui capace.

Si alzò rigido dalla sedia su cui si era seduto e si accese nervosamente una sigaretta.

Si diresse verso la porta finestra che dava sulla grande terrazza della stanza e uscì all’aria aperta.

Lo segui e accesi la mia, non mi sarei arresa ed il tempo era dalla mia parte.

Passò qualche minuto di silenzio , non mi aveva ancora risposto, fui certa di aver colto nel segno, le persone felici non pensano cosa rispondere a questa domanda, sorridono, i loro occhi si illuminano e dicono di sì.

Lui era uscito, in silenzio, prendendo la sigaretta in modo automatico, nervoso , alla ricerca di un po’ d’aria fresca che lo aiutasse a riprendere il controllo, non era felice, qualsiasi cosa avesse deciso di rispondermi.

“Sì “ mi rispose, lasciando uscire una piccola nube di fumo che si dissolse nell’aria tra noi.

“Mi spiace ma non ti credo. Ma se mentire a tutti e a te stesso ti fa sentire meglio, chi sono io per impedirtelo?”

La vocina di Massimo nella mia testa era tornata a nascondersi, non potei farci nulla, non riuscivo mai ad avere pietà per chi si distruggeva con le proprie mani.

I suoi bellissimi occhi si indurirono e mi lanciarono un sguardo rabbioso ma non distolsi lo sguardo.

Quando si decise a riguardarmi , i miei occhi erano ancora lì puntati sui suoi.

“Sei un bravissimo attore, se devi recitare anche fuori dal set almeno sii convincente”lo schernii.

Il suo sguardo cambiò, non so come, ma la rabbia si stava dissolvendo ed era arrivato un velo di tristezza, strinse forte la mano in un pugno e inspirò un altro tiro.

Credo mi odiasse in quel momento ma alla fine decise di rispondere “A te cosa importa?”

Feci un tiro a mia volta, lo sguardo incredulo e risposi “Io non so perché i tuoi cari ed i tuoi amici se ne freghino, ma è chiaro che tu non sia felice, ed io mi chiedo il perché. Sei famoso, fai un lavoro che ti piace in cui sei eccelli , hai una famiglia eppure i tuoi occhi sono tristi, sempre, in ogni video, in ogni foto.

Ricordo un tuo vecchio video, avevi una luce negli occhi che mi riempì il cuore appena lo vidi, una luce calda, piena di speranza che mi aveva commosso ed ora quella luce non c’è più , è sparita chissà dove e questo mi rende profondamente triste.”

Non riuscii a trattenere una piccola lacrima che scese calda lungo la mia guancia fino a cadere da qualche parte per terra.

La rabbia tornò “Cosa vorresti fare? Vendere un’esclusiva in cui puoi raccontare quanto sia patetico il povero Benedict Cumberbatch ?

Si morse un labbro, lo sguardo tornò rabbioso sul mio viso e strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi.

“Fottiti” risposi, “Non me ne frega nulla di nessuna esclusiva,di nessun gossip, vorrei solo sapere come stai davvero, ok?” .

Il mio respiro più rabbioso del suo.

”Metto le carte in tavola, così potrai prendermi per pazza. Vuoi sapere come la penso? Credo che tu stia mentendo a te stesso, che lo stia facendo da talmente tanto tempo che ormai ci credi pure tu alle cazzate che racconti in giro di essere felice, credo che tu stia buttando gli anni migliori della tua vita inseguendo delle stronzate assurde e mandando a puttane le cose invece davvero importanti, e questa cosa mi riempie di rabbia.”

La sua svanì, guardò per terra , con le mani tra i capelli a stringersi la nuca, non avrei avuto pietà e non avrei smesso.

“ Ora , dimmi che mi sbaglio, che non ho capito nulla, che la tua vita è felice e torneremo a parlare del tempo e del sole previsto domani sulla costa”

Era ferito, lo sapevo, non ero riuscita a fermarmi, ma qualcuno avrebbe dovuto scuoterlo già da molto tempo. Ricordavo benissimo quando anch’io mi sentivo così, quando dicevo che andava tutto bene ed invece ero a pezzi e ricordo ancora quando i miei angeli, i miei migliori amici, mi avevano salvato, non era stato facile, li avevo odiati, ma avevano ragione e quando finalmente lo compresi tutto andò meglio.

Eccolo il succo della questione, della mia scelta, ero convinta che, anche lui avesse bisogno di essere salvato da se stesso e dalle sue bugie, che anche lui meritasse di essere felice e che, presuntuosamente, visto che nessuno sembrava averlo fatto, quel compito spettasse a me.

<Vai e salva il mondo disse la mia vocina mettendosi a ridere.>

“Hai vinto” si accese una seconda sigaretta, l’altra appena spenta nel posacenere.

“Ma come posso fidarmi di te?”

La domanda fu più che lecita, una stronza avrebbe potuto farsi un sacco di soldi con quello che sarebbe uscito da quella chiacchierata.

“A me non interessano ne i soldi ne tantomeno la pubblicità, come ti convinco? Detta le tue condizioni e le asseconderò ,purché tu sia finalmente sincero con me e soprattutto con te stesso.”

“Firmeresti un accordo di non divulgazione?”

“ Certo, se questo serve a farti sentire meglio per me non c’è problema.”

Prese il telefono, questa volta si mise a parlare in inglese, dopo qualche minuto tornò a guardarmi “Tutto a posto, tra poco avremo il nostro accordo, il mio agente vorrebbe uccidermi ma ormai ho deciso.”

Aspettammo, il silenzio diventava pesante per entrambi, ma non avrebbe mai parlato senza prima tutelarsi e lo capivo, ero compiaciuta di me stessa, sapevo che sarei riuscita a farlo parlare, non avevo la pretesa di risolvere i suoi problemi, ma ero convinta che, buttare fuori tutto lo schifo che si teneva dentro, magari con una persona che non lo conoscesse bene, potesse aiutarlo almeno a sentirsi un po’ meglio.

A volte ammettere le proprie paure ad alta voce può far solo che bene.

Mentre pensavo a queste cose il mio telefono squillò “Amore mio dimmi, cosa stai vedendo di bello?”

“ Sono sulla statua della libertà, il panorama è bellissimo da qui, e.. sì, prima che tu me lo chieda, sto facendo le foto.”

Scoppiai a ridere “Bravo, fanne tante mi raccomando, sono felice che tu stia divertendo, chissà che pacchia senza me che ti stresso.”

Ridemmo ancora e poi mi salutò, “A dopo amore mio, ti amo.”

“Ti amo anch’io “.

I miei occhi brillarono felici verso i grandi grattacieli che avevo davanti.

La sua voce giunse alle mie spalle “ Sembrate davvero felici” lo sguardo triste “Non lo sembriamo, siamo felici! Perché tu ti ostini a non volerlo essere?”

Stava per rispondere quando bussarono alla porta, doveva essere un suo agente, abito scuro elegante, il viso tirato, capii subito il perché, reggeva in mano il foglio del nostro accordo e non ne era per nulla felice.

Me lo porse con riluttanza e lo firmai senza nemmeno leggerlo, era in inglese,non sarebbe servito fare finta di capire cosa ci fosse scritto.

Ben alzò un sopracciglio, lo sguardo confuso “Non lo leggi nemmeno?”

“No, tanto non lo capisco,è una tutela nei tuoi confronti, mi fido.”

Lo prese dalle mie mani, l’ avrebbe tradotto per me.

“In breve dice che , se divulgherai qualsiasi informazione in merito alle nostre chiacchierate , noi agiremo per vie legali e potremmo toglierti tutto.”

Lo guardai sfidandolo” Manca solo la tua firma.” mi limitai a rispondere.

Firmò, consegnò il foglio al suo agente che se ne andò visibilmente contrariato sbattendo la porta.

“Sei bellissimo, davvero, quel completo è diabolicamente perfetto su di te” arrossì di nuovo violentemente, in imbarazzo.

Povero, un po’ mi dispiaceva essere così perfida, “Non staresti però più comodo in tuta o con una maglietta e un paio di jeans? Scommetto che saresti comunque un ottimo vedere.”

Sorrise sfiorandosi la base della nuca,ma probabilmente lo convinsi, sparì e riapparve poco dopo con un paio di jeans verdi e una maglietta sottile che lasciava il suo lungo collo scoperto. Decisamente sconvolgente pensai.

Stappò una bottiglia di prosecco ghiacciato e con due bicchieri in mano venne verso di me ed il tavolo dela terrazza.

Forse bere qualcosa avrebbe fatto bene ad entrambi, e lui, chissà, sarebbe riuscito ad aprirsi “ sei matta sai ? Hai firmato senza battere ciglio.” sembrava sinceramente sorpreso .

“ Ho scoperto le mie carte da subito, non mi interessa il clamore , vorrei solo sapere cosa ti fa sentire così male, ammetto di essere stata brutale e mi scuso, ma a quanto pare, qualcosa, nella tua testa deve essersi smossa se sei qui a parlare con me invece di mandarmi al diavolo.”

Allungò un braccio, stava per accendersi la terza sigaretta, io feci lo stesso.

“Cosa vuoi sapere?” stese le lunghe gambe davanti a se.

“Guarda che non è un interrogatorio, non sono qui per metterti in croce, nemmeno per giudicarti, pensavo solo che parlarne ti avrebbe fatto bene, anche se adesso vorresti solo strozzarmi.”

La lunga e bellissima mano che stringeva la sigaretta tremò leggermente , si allungò sulla sedia e quando si ricompose iniziò “ Hai ragione, non sono felice, non lo sono da tanto, mi sto dannando per raggiungere il massimo degli obbiettivi nella mia carriera e , poco per volta, senza rendermene conto, ho perso tanti piccoli pezzi preziosi e importanti della mia vita, ma invece di fermarmi a raccoglierli, li ho lasciati lì e ho continuato ad andare avanti. Ora non posso più raccoglierli,posso solo biasimare me stesso, lo so, faccio finta di nulla e continuo a trascinarmi in avanti ,ma il mio cuore continua a guardasi indietro, alla ricerca, come te, di quella luce che avevi visto e che non tornerà più.”

I suoi bellissimi occhi chiari si velarono di lacrime, era completamente disarmato, la corazza stava cadendo un pezzo alla volta dopo tanto tempo , credo se ne vergognasse,si alzò, si voltò a contemplare il tramonto nella miriade di grattacieli intorno a noi e cercò di non farle uscire o comunque di nasconderle a me.

La sua fragilità mi tolse il fiato, il cuore mi si strinse e sentii un peso premere sullo stomaco, sapevo che gli avrebbe fatto bene aprirsi, nonostante questo mi sentivo tremendamente in colpa, se stava male, adesso, era un po’ colpa mia.

Mi alzai veloce dalla mia sedia, appoggiai il calice di prosecco e andai verso di lui, non mi importava cosa avrebbe pensato, quando fui abbastanza vicina, mi appoggiai leggermente alla sua schiena e lo abbracciai stretto per un attimo poi lasciai la presa e mi spostai.

“Scusa, pensavo potesse servirti, quando mi sento giù, gli abbracci degli amici mi aiutano, so che noi non siamo amici ma ..scusa .”

Mi guardò, lo sguardo dolce , un sorriso timido e gli occhi ancora lucidi “Non scusarti, s-solo …. potresti rifarlo?”

Mi riavvicinai,stavolta si voltò per guardarmi, lo strinsi forte di nuovo, questa volta mi abbracciò forte a sua volta, un abbraccio sincero, quasi disperato, stava tremando, mi domandavo dove cazzo fossero quella sua specie di moglie e i suoi amici in questi anni e avrei voluto prenderli tutti a shiaffi.

Restammo così per quelli che dovevano essere 10 minuti buoni, poi mi allontanai appena e gli diedi un leggero bacio sulla fronte “A me aiuta.” dissi sorridendo.

“Tuo marito è fortunato”. Era vero,così come lo era il contrario, mi sentivo baciata dal sole ogni volta che mi rendevo che lui era l’anima destinata a me .

Ormai era ora di cena, ci sarebbero stati 4 giorni per parlare, in quel momento, rientrammo in stanza e il servizio in camera bussò alla porta.

Cenammo e gli chiesi come andavano le cose con Sophie.

“Abitiamo in due case separate, il nostro non è mai stato un vero matrimonio”, la voce era triste,” non mi ha mai amato davvero, quanto a me il mio cuore apparteneva già a qualcuno, uno di quei piccoli pezzi preziosi che ho lasciato lungo la strada.”

Guardò il soffitto e questa volta una lacrima scese rigando il suo dolce viso.

Finimmo la cena e ci rialzammo.

Lo abbracciai ancora, la mia mano ad accarezzare la sua lunga ed esile schiena, come a dire : non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto, gli diedi un bacio sul collo appena sopra la spalla, di quelli che davo a miei migliori amici quando erano a pezzi, mi strinse ancora più forte e si mise a giocare con i miei capelli .

“ Anche tu dovresti tenerli i tuoi ricci, sono così belli”, sorrise e insieme andammo a fumare l’ultima sigaretta di questa prima strana giornata.

Nessun stella nel cielo che sovrastava la Grande Mela, l’inquinamento luminoso era troppo potente e questo lo rendeva ancora più scuro e minaccioso.

Era ora di andare a dormire, la suite comprendeva due stanze da letto separate, ci salutammo con un abbraccio affettuoso e ci augurammo la buona notte sparendo ognuno nella propria.

Una breve telefonata per augurare la buona notte all’amore della mia vita, mi raccontò di essersi divertito un mondo,gli confidai che non ero riuscita ad andarci piano, rise, in fondo lo sapeva e si preoccupò per il povero malcapitato sotto le mie grinfie , mi diede la buonanotte e andai a dormire.

Dopo quelle che mi sembravamo solo poche ore da quando mi stesi cercando di prendere sonno , sentii un urlo soffocato provenire dall’altra stanza, sembrava un nome ma non riuscivo a capire, mi alzai e andai a vedere cosa stava succedendo, probabilmente Ben era preda di un brutto incubo.

Sentii ancora urlare, ero sulla porta, toccai la maniglia e la aprii piano , questa volta il nome era più chiaro e arrivò perfettamente alle mie orecchie “ Martiiiin!”la disperazione nel tono della voce mi fece stringere il cuore in una morsa decisamente poco piacevole,come se venisse stritolato nel mio petto, cercai di trattenere le lacrime che stavano salendo.

Ben era ancora addormentato ma si dimenava in modo straziante nel letto mentre combatteva i suoi demoni. Si svegliò madido di sudore, tremante, poi mi vide , ero seduta nell’angolo opposto del letto .

“Scusa, ti ho sentito urlare e mi sono spaventata, va tutto bene? Devi aver avuto un incubo, ti porto un po’ d’acqua.”

Annuì lievemente con il capo, “Grazie, non volevo spaventarti, cos’ho detto?”

“Nulla” mentii.

“Hai urlato ma non ho capito cosa stessi dicendo” , non era il momento di farlo sentire peggio di come stava, credo si sentisse già abbastanza vulnerabile ed in imbarazzo così, senza che avesse il bisogno di sapere che l’avevo sentito pronunciare quel nome, quel piccolo pezzo prezioso di cui mi aveva parlato prima.

Tornai con il bicchiere pieno d’acqua e glielo porsi. “Ti serve altro?”

“NO!” lo disse quasi soffiando, tutta la rabbia, la frustrazione vennero fuori di colpo.

Non mi scomposi.

“ È molto che hai questi incubi?”

“Saranno quasi tre anni, mi tormentano ogni notte” stringeva il lenzuolo con una mano mentre si mordeva forte il labbro.

Non riuscii a trattenermi “ E tua moglie di grazia, non ti ha aiutato?” iniziai ad infuriarmi.

“Mi portava un picchiere con 2 compresse di sonnifero e mi diceva di tornare a dormire.”

Se non fossi riuscita a trattenere la rabbia che mi ribolliva nelle vene, sarei sicuramente riuscita ad incenerire la stanza. <Ma brutta idiota egoista che son sei altro> pensai tra me e me mentre i miei occhi avrebbero voluto fulminarla al solo pensiero di trovarsela davanti.

“Non ne hai mai parlato con nessuno? I tuoi amici?”

“Anche loro mi dicevano che era lo stress, nulla che non si potesse risolvere con qualche pillola.”

“Non posso crederci, e tu sono 3 anni che ti torturi così?”tremavo dalla rabbia.

“Sì”, strinse il lenzuolo ancora più forte e abbassò lo sguardo .

“Ti va di parlarne prima di tornare a dormire?”

“Sinceramente NO, non ora almeno , domani magari.”

“Vuoi che resti qui? Tanto non dormirei comunque, sono preoccupata per te” strinse anche l’altra mano.

“ Ti crea dei problemi? Sarebbe bello se restassi, non so spiegarmi il perché ma tu riesci a calmarmi.”

“Nessun problema” sorrisi, “Mi metto qui sul divano”.

Alzò lo sguardo e tentò di dire qualcosa senza riuscirci.

“ Dimmi.”

“P-potresti venire qui? I tuoi abbracci aiutano” lo sguardo fisso sul lenzuolo.

Sorrisi e mi coricai al suo fianco.

“Vieni qui” gli misi un braccio intorno alla schiena e appoggiò il suo viso sotto la mia spalla e con il braccio libero mi strinse la vita.

“Mi sento un idiota,è imbarazzante, non vorrei che pensassi che ho intenzioni strane.”

“Hai incubi da 3 anni, stai ancora tremando, non preoccuparti per me, io so chi è la persona che amo e so perché sono qui, nessuna idea strana, ora cerca di riposare.”

La mia mano giocava con i suoi capelli,speravo di riuscire a calmarlo almeno un po’, sentii qualcosa di caldo bagnare la maglia del mio pigiama, stava piangendo, fece per allontanarsi, lo trattenni e lo strinsi più forte.

“Non c’è problema, sfogati, magari riuscirai a dormire un pochino dopo.”

Gli sorrisi, gli sfiorai la fronte con un bacio leggero, i suoi occhi erano gonfi, rossi e non riusciva più a trattenere le lacrime che ormai presero pieno possesso della mia maglietta.

Sentii la pressione del suo abbraccio piano piano allentarsi, il suo respiro finalmente tranquillizzarsi e mi resi conto che si era addormentato, lo guardai ancora per qualche minuto, così indifeso, così fragile, e no, chiaramente non era felice, al pensiero il mio cuore ricominciò a fare male e mi addormentai abbracciata a lui piangendo.

Quando mi svegliai lui non c’era. Mi allungai nel letto e poi mi alzai per andare verso il salottino,la porta della terrazza era aperta.

Andai fuori, stava fumando.

“Buongiorno, ti va un caffè?” Non rispose, mi avvicinai. “cosa succede?”

“ Scusa per questa notte, devo sembrare proprio patetico, vero?”

“Smettila di dire cazzate Ben, potrei prenderti seriamente a schiaffi! Non sei patetico, se solamente una persona che sta soffrendo da troppo tempo, lo vuoi o no il caffè?”

Si mosse nella mia direzione “Come fai?”

“A fare cosa?”

“Ad essere così!”

“Così come?”non capivo cosa intendesse.

“Ci conosciamo da 1 giorno, veniamo da due mondi completamente diversi, eppure tu ..a te importa. Tu non vedi Cumberbatch, tu vedi Ben.”

“Certo che vedo Ben , certo che m’ importa, ma che persone conosci, santissima miseria! Senti, sono qui, se hai bisogno, sei riuscito a dormire un po’ ?”

“ Sì, grazie ancora”, si vergognava, era palese, ma non capivo il perché, stava male, aveva bisogno di una spalla e gli avevo semplicemente offerto la mia.

Andai a fare una doccia e lui intanto preparò il caffè.

“Allora, cosa facciamo oggi? Massimo mi ha appena chiamato, è entusiasta, andrà con Marco a vedere una partita di non so chi o cosa, ma è chiaramente felicissimo, mi ha detto di salutarti e che è in pena per te perché ti tocca sopportarmi.”

Scoppiammo a ridere

“Ecco vedi, è bello vederti ridere, felice di esserne la responsabile! Sapevo che il mio essere clown prima o poi mi sarebbe stato utile.”

La giornata trascorse veloce, tra milioni di partite alla Wii in altrettanti sport, e in tutti, nessuno escluso, mi stracciò senza ritegno.

Almeno rideva, e questo mi permetteva di sopportare meglio la cocente sconfitta che mi aveva inferto, quei bellissimi occhi color acquamarina non avevano ancora ritrovato la loro luce, ma sembravano almeno aver ritrovato un briciolo di pace per il momento.

“Ok, adesso che mi hai stracciato in qualunque sport esistente, beviamo qualcosa, brindiamo alle tue vittorie.”

Stava già arrivando , la bottiglia di prosecco in mano “Ti adoro mio eroe!”

“Sei davvero matta!”

Continuammo a bere e a scambiarci battute idiote fino ad ora di cena.

Era giusto così, dopo la notte appena trascorsa, avrei aspettato che fosse lui a riprendere il discorso sui suoi demoni.

Ordinammo una pizza e aspettammo il servizio in camera.

La pizza era davvero ottima, ordinata in una pizzeria di Brooklyn, gestita da due ragazzi italiani.

Andammo a fumare in terrazza, spezzò il silenzio “Quanto si vede, da fuori, che sono cambiato?”

“Dipende quanto una persona sia disposta a vedere. Per molti sei felice e innamorato di tua moglie, ne ho sentiti molti pensarla così, evidentemente reciti bene la tua parte. Ecco io e le mie amiche non eravamo convinte che fossi felice, così quando ho vinto questo premio sono venuta ad accertarmene di persona.”

“ Fammi capire, tu e le tue amiche disquisite sulla mia felicità?”

Mi passarono davanti agli occhi le chat di messenger e scoppiai a ridere ”Beh, quando vogliamo essere serie, di solito ci concentriamo su altro di..ecco più leggero, più fisico insomma.”

“Avete una chat?”

“Sì, una chat privata su messenger, e…no, non la leggerai!” Si incupì.

“Dai, non fare quella faccia, lo faccio per il tuo bene! Punto uno dovrei farti firmare un accordo di non divulgazione” risi “ secondo ti imbarazzerebbe da morire, credimi, il viola non si intonerebbe con il tuo outfit!!!”

“Di-di cosa parlate?” deglutì e si accese l’ennesima sigaretta.

”Ben, pensala come ti pare ma, sei bellissimo, cavolo! Non capisco se non te ne rendi conto, o se fai il finto tonto!” <adesso ti sistemo> sogghignai.

“ Parliamo di te, dei tuoi film, dei tuoi capelli, i tuoi penetranti occhi azzurri, il tuo collo flessuoso pieno di nei, le tue spalle, la tua schiena così perfetta, le tue braccia, con quelle loro deliziose vene in rilievo, le tue mani con quelle lunghe dita che…” mi fermai un secondo, era viola in viso e stava guardando per terra, una mano dietro la nuca, lo vidi mordersi il labbro.

“ E tutte le fan art e.. devo continuare? Non vuoi sapere a cosa pensiamo quando guardiamo le tue dita lunghe e affusolate?”

“No, no per favore, avevi ragione, non lo voglio sapere, non ne uscirei vivo!”

“Sei troppo timido e troppo modesto ragazzo mio, credimi.”

Cercò di riprendersi, così timido ed insicuro, mi fece una tenerezza infinita.

“Comunque qualcuno deve aver paura di te, una tizia una volta a momenti mi mangia quando ho solo insinuato che non foste proprio il ritratto della coppia felice.”

Sospirò ma non rispose .”Come mai non mi hai chiesto perché l’ho sposata?”

“ Credevo fosse ovvio, mi hai già risposto prima,com’era? Qualcosa come: mi sono dannato per la mia carriera?Lei doveva fare parte del pacchetto, presumo!”

“Già.”

“Vorrei sapere a chi apparteneva già il tuo cuore, invece.”

“ Sono un folle ma credo che, prima che tu te ne vada , sarei capace di dirtelo, ma non adesso” fece una smorfia.

“ Tutto il tempo che ti serve! Che dici, andiamo a dormire?”

Era tardi, anche stasera nessuna stella era apparsa nel cielo di questa immensa città.

“Notte amore, sono appena tornato dal centro con Marco, ti ho fatto un sacco di foto, contenta? Tutto bene oggi?”

“Sì, mi ha stracciato con la Wii, tutto bene, buona notte, ci sentiamo domani.”

Augurai la buona notte a Ben, ci abbracciamo e andammo a dormire.

“Martiiiin!!”mi svegliai, un altro incubo, i suoi demoni, puntuali, si erano ripresentati con la complicità del sonno.

“Ben, svegliati, ti ho sentito urlare, è tutto a posto, è stato solo un altro brutto sogno.”

“Cazzo, dannazione!!”era arrabbiato più di ieri notte, frustrato e tremava ancora più vistosamente.

”Tranquillo.”

“NO! Che figura da idiota” seduto, torturava le lenzuola e il suo labbro inferiore, se avesse avuto qualcosa a portata di mano questa sarebbe stata scagliata con violenza contro la parete.

“Adesso smettila, o davvero potrei picchiarti, non sei un idiota, se vuoi continuo a ripetertelo come un mantra, magari ti entra in quella strana testolina. Ti preoccupi di non sembrare abbastanza uomo ai miei occhi che ci conosciamo da 2 giorni e poi ti fai del male senza battere ciglio da 3 anni!! Qual è esattamente il tuo problema? “

“V-vorrei che le persone mi apprezzassero.”

“ Io invece vorrei che tu apprezzassi te stesso. Stai uccidendo lentamente il tuo vero IO per compiacere gli altri! Non dovrebbe farlo nessuno, nemmeno tu! Inizia, ti prego, a pensare alla tua felicità, se gli altri non capiranno o approveranno, fidati, è un problema loro, non tuo! Massimo mi dice sempre che bisogna essere felici, che se gli altri lo sono con noi meglio, se non lo sono fa lo stesso, peggio per loro.”

Il tremore stava scemando e si stese di nuovo “Resti qui?”

“Sì, certo, se ti aiuta a farti sentire meglio.”

“Credo di sì, solitamente mi svegliavo non meno di 4 volte per notte, mentre ieri ho dormito fino a mattina. Grazie”

Come la sera prima lo abbracciai, gli diedi un bacio sulla tempia e si addormentò fino al mattino.

Mi svegliai, era già mattina, il nostro penultimo giorno insieme.

Che esperienza strana infondo. Mi rigirai nel letto ed era ancora lì.

Stava ancora dormendo, il respiro caldo e regolare, mi scostai appena per osservarlo mentre dormiva, uno spettacolo della natura, un fiore raro e delicato esposto alle calamità del mondo.

Si svegliò, i suoi occhi azzurri e infiniti nei miei.

“È molto che sei sveglia?”

”No, solo un paio di minuti, scusa se ti ho svegliato, ti guardavo dormire.”

Mi diede un bacio sulla fronte, scese dal letto e andò , con quella sua camminata sinuosa e perfetta verso il salottino.

“Caffè?”

“Sì grazie, arrivo.”

“Oggi è il nostro penultimo giorno, sarai felice di liberarti finalmente di me” lo canzonai, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

“In realtà no, mi mancherai.”

“Adesso sono io ad essere in imbarazzo. Comunque, posso lasciarti il mio numero, quando non sarai troppo preso dal lavoro, mi farebbe piacere sentirti, anche solo un messaggio per sapere se stai bene.”

“ I miei contatti li ho già scritti sul tuo smartphone mentre preparavo il caffè, così se ti và, ogni tanto potresti torturami un po’”

“Torturarti diventerà il mio passatempo preferito!!”

Risi di gusto e lo fece anche lui, un leggero ed impercettibile lampo di quella luce nei suoi occhi.

“Allora, ragazza mia, ho due sorprese per te: la prima è che domani sarete tutti e due , tu e Massimo, ospiti per la presentazione di Infinity War , anche se sul red carpet potrai venire solo tu.”

Trattenni il fiato, wow che meraviglia, non vedevo l’ora.

“ Non credo di avere un abito adatto sai?”

“Quello non è un problema, avrete entrambi un abito adatto, Marco sta facendo provare il suo a Massimo in questo momento.”

“E la seconda sorpresa?”

Avevo gli occhietti luccicosi, come i bambini davanti alla bancarella delle caramelle.

“La seconda…te la dico oggi pomeriggio!”

Rise, sbuffai e lui rise più forse scuotendo la testa “Sei davvero buffa!”

Buffa, mi sentivo la Memole della situazione, risi anch’io al pensiero

“Domani ci saranno tutti?”

“ Sì, certo, a proposito, avrai anche la sessione degli autografi, il mio comunque te l’ho già fatto, ma te lo darò dopo”

“Grazie, avrei una richiesta, me ne approfitto, vorrei degli autografi con dediche extra per le mie amiche, si può fare , vero?” io miei occhi diventarono grandi e supplichevoli come quelli del gatto con gli stivali di Shrek.

“Ovviamente sì, visto poi che vi preoccupate tanto per me, come potrei dirti di no?”

“Benissimo, ci sarà Tom vero??”

“Sì, so già che gli piacerai, voi due insieme vi divertireste un mondo, sarei il povero bersaglio dei vostri scherzi, già vi vedo !!!”

“Buono a sapersi, fa’ sempre comodo un alleato nelle linee nemiche! E poi chi ci sarà?”

Fece mente locale, lasciando vagare quegli occhi meravigliosi per tutto il perimetro visibile della terrazza.

“Io, Tom, Chris, Robert, Stan, Gwyneth, Mark, Paul, Scarlett, Jeremy, Elizabeth, Sebastian

, gli altri Tom e Chris”.

Avrei potuto vederli tutti, ero davvero felice!! Mancava un nome però, quello che, dopo Tom, era l’unico che avrei voluto sentire, Martin. Presi coraggio e glielo chiesi.

“Wow quanti, ma Martin non c’è? Mi piace come recita” era la verità anche se il nocciolo della questione era un altro.

“Ah, sì, ci sarà anche lui” la voce fredda e distante.

“Wow, modera l’entusiasmo! Eravate così affiatati ai tempi di Sherlock e Lo Hobbit, o sbaglio? Cos’è successo?”

Prese a girovagare per la terrazza,accendendosi nervosamente la prima sigaretta della giornata.

Aspettai un po’ , poi provai ad insistere, stavolta con più tatto del solito.

“Vuoi parlarne?”mi limitai a dire in tono rassicurante e gentile.

Prese un lungo sospiro, bruciando quasi metà sigaretta, espirò una densa nuvoletta di fumo.

“ Abbiamo litigato, ai tempi del mio matrimonio, sapeva perché lo stavo facendo e non lo approvava quindi..”

Si fermò, ebbi l’impressione che continuare gli costasse una fatica sovraumana, cercai di aiutarlo.

Lo raggiunsi, gli presi la mano libera e la strinsi.

Probabilmente lo aiutò, cercò di sorridermi e andò avanti, lo sguardo si fece cupo.

“ Non ci siamo quasi più parlati da allora.”

“Mi dispiace, sembravate molto legati, è un peccato rovinare un’amicizia così, magari se vi parlaste?”

“Al diavolo”alzò gli occhi al cielo “sapevo che alla fine te lo avrei detto, era a lui che apparteneva il mio cuore.”

Le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere a fiumi sulle sue belle guance diafane.

La potenza di quella dichiarazione a voce alta, dopo così tanto tempo fu devastante, ancora una volta, la maschera era caduta, ma stavolta la corazza non cadde a piccoli pezzi, esplose, come la forza prorompente dell’acqua di una diga che cedendo travolge senza pietà tutto quello che trova sul suo cammino.

Sentii una stretta al cuore e anche i miei occhi si riempirono di lacrime, ma non era il momento per me di essere fragile, cercai di rimandarle indietro alla meglio e lo strinsi forte.

Appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla, gli accarezzai i capelli cercando di calmarlo e gli strofinai la schiena.

“ I piccoli pezzi preziosi lasciati per terra”sussurrai.

Annuì appena. Si sedette sulla sedia e cercò di tornare a respirare in modo regolare, mi sedetti davanti a lui senza lasciare la sua mano.

“Lo amavi davvero Ben?”

“Sì, con tutto l’amore e la forza di cui ero mai stato capace.”

“ E Martin?”

“ Anche lui mi amava davvero, le cose tra lui e Amanda non stavano andando bene e ci siamo innamorati, l’avrebbe lasciata per poter stare insieme.”

“ Poi cos’è successo?”

“ Poi ho scelto la carriera, volevo vincere un Oscar e se fosse uscito fuori che stavamo insieme, sarei rimasto tagliato fuori .”

“Quindi hai barattato quello che poteva essere l’amore della tua vita per un soprammobile? Sposando una cui non importava niente di te?”

Se non fosse che stava così male, l’avrei picchiato sul serio.

“È andata esattamente così.”

Stinse la mano libera in un pugno e lo sbatté forte sul tavolo.

“Sei un perfetto idiota lo sai? Avevi davanti a te la possibilità di essere felice, di essere amato per quello che eri, magari per il resto dei tuoi giorni, e tu cosa fai? Butti tutto nel cesso!”

Quasi ringhiai, non avrei dovuto farlo, ma ero troppo arrabbiata, come diavolo si può buttare tutto alle ortiche così.

“Lo ami ancora Ben?”

“Con lo stesso amore a la stessa forza, sì, non ho mai smesso.”

“E pensi di aspettare ancora molto per dirglielo? Ormai tu e Sophie non state più insieme, cosa stai aspettando? Il soprammobile?

Mi strinse forte la mano.

“Fanculo l’Oscar, non me ne importa più nulla, hai visto come vivo no? Vorrei dirglielo, ma non credo ricambi ancora i miei sentimenti. È passato troppo tempo, ho paura, una paura folle, se dovesse respingermi il mio cuore si sbriciolerebbe. Non lo sopporterei.”

“Ascolta, capisco la tua paura , ma non puoi continuare ad andare avanti così, torturandoti senza sapere la verità, devi parlargli.”

“Non credo nemmeno accerterebbe di incontrarmi dopo quello che ho fatto.”

“Ma dovrebbe. Senti, non volevo mentirti, ma non volevo darti un altro peso da portare.”

Mi guardò terrorizzato.

“ Sono 2 notti che ti svegli urlano disperato il suo nome, se è quello che hai fatto tutte le notti in questi ultimi 3 anni, non credi che dovrebbe saperlo?”

“Allora mi avevi sentito, perché non hai detto nulla?”

“Non era importante, non per me, non volevo obbligarti a parlare di qualcosa con cui non eri ancora pronto a fare i conti ad alta voce.”

“Grazie” un bacio sfiorò la mia guancia.

“Ti spiace se mi faccio una doccia?”

“No, tranquillo vai, ne hai bisogno, l’acqua calda ti farà bene, ti aspetto qui in terrazza.”

Aspettai di sentire l’acqua aprirsi, poi presi il telefono e chiamai Massimo.

“Ciao amore, ti diverti? Com’è l’abito per domani?”

“Bello, tu tutto bene?”

“ Sì, ho bisogno di parlare con Marco me lo passi?”

“Ciao, sono Marco, dimmi, cosa ti serve?”

“ Ascolta, so della presentazione di domani, devo sapere qual è l’altra sorpresa, per favore.”

“Non posso, Ben mi ucciderà.”

“ Dovresti avere più paura di me, fidati, chiedi a Massimo.”

“Ok, va bene. Nel tuo premio è previsto che tu possa incontrare per la cena di stasera lì con Ben un altro attore del film, e sapendo che ti piace Tom, l’ha invitato in hotel.”

“Ascoltami bene, è stato davvero un bel pensiero ma.. chiama Tom, digli che mi dispiace davvero tanto ma che lo vedrò domani, digli che mi scuserò personalmente con lui ma sono sicura che mi capirà. Hai capito?”

Ero sicura che Tom tenesse davvero a Ben, che fossero amici, non avrei avuto problemi con lui.

“Sì, potrei perdere il lavoro ma lo chiamerò. Ma chi devo chiamare per stasera? “

“ Vorrei incontrare Martin Freeman, se non è un problema.”

“Certo che no, nessuno del cast può rifiutare l’invito, ordine di Stan in persona!”

“Perfetto Marco, grazie infine, non preoccuparti per il tuo lavoro, mi prendo io tutta la responsabilità. Di a mio marito che lo amo e che ci vediamo domani.”

Mi ritrovai a sorridere, adoravo Stan ancora di più!

<Spero che quei due riescano a parlare, ho rinunciato a una cena con Tom, devono almeno provarci.>

“Eccomi, a proposito della seconda sorpresa,stasera sarà qui a cena Tom.”

Finsi di trovarmi sorpresa ed entusiasta, e lo sarei stata sinceramente, se il mio intento principale non fosse quello di riavvicinare quei due maledetti testoni.

“Grazie mille!”

Non parlammo più di Martin quel pomeriggio e così tra un bicchiere di vino e una sigaretta arrivò quasi l’ora della cena, dovevo dirgli la verità, meritava di essere preparato.

“Ben, ascolta, sai che adoro Tom, davvero, sarei strafelice di conoscerlo e credo che domani non mi staccherò da lui tanto facilmente ma…”

Capì immediatamente dove sarei andata a parare, non sapeva se ringraziarmi o mandarmi a quel paese.

“ Ho chiamato Marco mentre eri sotto la doccia, gli ho chiesto di scusarmi con Tom, che ci saremmo visti domani e ho chiesto di far venire qui Martin. Voi due dovete parlare.”

“ Non verrà.”

“Certo che verrà! Mi diceva Marco che Stan ha proibito a tutti di rifiutarsi di venire!Ok che Martin mi sembra uno con del temperamento e senza tanti peli sulla lingua. Ma da lì a discutere con Stan Lee il giorno prima della presentazione del film. Insomma sarebbe un folle!”

“Forse dovrei ringraziarti.”

“Forse, invece di ringraziare me, dovresti risolvere il casino che hai combinato tu! Ti amava, ha lasciato Amanda, dai giornali di gossip sembra essere da solo, questo è il momento giusto, non ti aspetterà per sempre, anche le persone che amano si stancano di aspettare.”

In quel momento bussarono alla porta, era vicino a me, il suo cuore cominciò a battere fortissimo, sì irrigidì e deglutì nervosamente.

“Vai in terrazza e cerca di stare calmo, apro io.”

Mi strinse forte , il contatto sembrava calmarlo, ci scambiammo un bacio sulla fronte è sparì oltre la porta a vetri.

“Ciao sono Martin, piacere, il mio italiano lascia un po’ a desiderare, scusami.”

“Ciao, sono Prisca, non preoccuparti e grazie di essere venuto, seguimi.”

Andammo in terrazza, Ben, spalle alla porta, stava torturando una sigaretta.

Si salutarono, un saluto freddo e imbarazzato, ma ero quasi sicura che potesse esserci una speranza. Martin era sicuramente arrabbiato ma anche molto deluso, gli importava ancora.

Era evidente che quei due avessero bisogno di stare da soli.

Non si parlavano quasi più dai tempi del matrimonio di Ben.

Da allora, il tempo che passavano insieme era strettamente legato ai loro impegni lavorativi sul set.

Non c’erano più state interviste insieme, i sorrisi complici e le gentilezze reciproche a cui ci avevano abituati.

Tutto si era ridotto a niente di più che un rapporto civile, che non andava al di là delle semplici regole della buona educazione.

“Ragazzi, intanto che pensate ad un aperitivo ed a cosa ordinare per cena vado a farmi una doccia.”

Ben si avvicinò a me, mi abbracciò davanti agli occhi perplessi del biondo, quando sciolse la stretta li lascai soli ad affrontare i loro demoni.

Aprii l’acqua della doccia aspettando diventasse bollente,avrei comunque fatto con calma cercando di lasciare loro più tempo possibile.

Collegai il mio ipod alla docking station e feci partire la playlist con Laura Pausini.

La sua voce iniziò a diffondersi per la stanza ed io entrai sotto il getto di acqua calda e vapore…

Mentre ascoltavo le note della mia cantante preferita non riuscivo a non pensare ai due testoni che avevo lasciato in terrazza, quando la sentii cantare ^ …è un’emergenza d’amore,il mio bisogno di te, un desiderio così speciale che somiglia a un dolore per me…^ senza che potessi fare nulla per impedirmelo, mi ritrovai a piangere.

Finii la doccia, chiusi l’acqua e iniziai ad asciugarmi i capelli sperando che loro intanto facessero qualche progresso.

Quando fui pronta mi vestii e tornai in terrazza.

“Eccomi.” avvisai.

Erano ancora seduti, Ben stava fumando, Martin in silenzio davanti a lui, notai che entrambi avevano le mani sul tavolo, credo se le stessero stringendo, ma quando arrivai vicino a loro il biondo si irrigidì e staccò velocemente la mano dal moro.

Notai il dispiacere farsi strada negli occhi azzurri di Ben, passai dietro alla sua sedia e gli strinsi leggermente una spalla .

Martin non mi toglieva lo sguardo di dosso, era una sensazione tutt’altro che piacevole.

“Scusatemi, non dovreste farvi dei problemi a causa mia, continuate come se non ci fossi.”

Ben sembrò trarne forza e cercò si riallacciare le sue dita a quelle di Martin, quest’ultimo non la prese bene, mi raggelò con lo sguardo e quasi ringhiando gli disse “ Ma sei matto? Ci manca solo che questa lo posti su facebook e siamo a posto. In quanto a te”, si voltò nella mia direzione “ cosa aspetti ad aggiornare il tuo stato, chissà come saresti contenta dei tuoi cinque minuti di celebrità!”

Avrei voluto urlargli contro che era un perfetto idiota ma non lo feci, non mi conosceva e in un certo senso lo capivo, cercava di proteggersi, ma comunque io non meritavo tutto quell’ odio.

“Piantala, non se lo merita” , gli mise davanti alle mani un foglio, il nostro accordo.

Lo lesse e ci guardò perplesso , credo si sentisse un po’ a disagio per la sfuriata inutile di poco prima.

“Hai firmato questa roba?” annuii “Senza nemmeno leggerlo, in verità” rispose Ben.

“Oh… ok…capisco,ehm… scusami, non credevo.”  
“Nessun problema.” Cercai di sorridere.

Finalmente, dopo il gelo che mi aveva riservato da quando tornai dalla doccia, mi regalò un sorriso sincero.

Arrivò il servizio in camera e decidemmo di gustarci la nostra cena sulla terrazza.

Parlarono e risero, tra un bicchiere di vino e l’altro , non so cosa si fossero detti in mia assenza, ma sembrava avessero voglia entrambi di ricominciare, di recuperare il tempo che avevano perso fino a quel momento.

“Adoro questa cosa di voi due che vi ritrovate sempre, nonostante i diversi universi, a qualcuno importa vedervi insieme, in un modo o nell’altro.”

Si guardarono, un mare di emozioni contrastanti passarono veloci sugli occhi stanchi di entrambi.

Alla fine Ben andò dentro a prendere una nuova bottiglia.

“Pensi che lo perdonerai?” gli chiesi senza inutili giri di parole.

Si irrigidì di nuovo, come avevo lo strano dono di tranquillizzare Ben,dovevo avere anche quello di indisporre terribilmente Martin, constatai riluttante. Credo che il motivo fosse da ricercare nel fatto che, in fondo, io e lui eravamo molto simili.

Onestamente non lo so, perché dovrei secondo te?”

“Non saprei, il fatto che ti ami, che non abbia mai smesso in realtà, a me sembra un buon motivo, non credi? Se io fossi in te, e fossi innamorato di lui , non perderei un’altra occasione per essere felici.”

“Se non ti hanno informata, sappi che è lui che ha buttato tutto all’aria per sposare Sophie a vantaggio della sua carriera per uno stupido Oscar che non è ancora arrivato comunque.”

“ Questo lo so benissimo” anche lui aveva la forte attitudine ad indispormi.

“Ok, ha commesso un errore, beato chi non ne fa, ma una seconda possibilità non la si nega a nessuno,o no?”

“Comodo, finisce il matrimonio finto del secolo, e allora gli torna in mente che esiste anche Martin.”

“Sei uno stronzo lo sai? Aveva paura che non venissi stasera sapendo che c’era anche lui. Ma non ti è mai balenato, in quel tuo cervello e in quel tuo cuore pieni di rancore, che abbia sofferto anche lui per le sue decisioni? Che si fosse reso conto di aver sbagliato ma che non sapesse come fare? Che avesse poi paura di un tuo rifiuto a tal punto da preferire rimanere del dubbio a logorarsi piuttosto che affrontarti?”

Mi ritrovai a tremare, un fascio di nervi,ero letteralmente furiosa, come si permetteva di essere così sarcastico? Sentii il sangue agitarsi nelle vene, accesi una sigaretta e cercai di calmarmi o l’avrei preso a pugni.

Sembrò funzionare, il fumo entrò in circolo e il mio corpo prese a calmarsi.

Vidi Ben alle spalle di Martin, era tornato, assistendo alla nostra discussione, contro il suo stesso volere, tanti, troppi fili lucenti presero a scendere dai sui occhi rigando le sue guance per poi perdersi qua e là sul pavimento. Le mani lungo i fianchi strette in un pugno.

Quel pianto però fece finalmente scattare qualcosa in Martin, corse verso la persona che amava, la strinse forte tra le sue braccia e finalmente la baciò. Un bacio, lungo, tenero, un dolce ritrovarsi dopo tanto tempo,rimasero lì per un tempo indefinito mentre io guardandoli scoppiai in un pianto felice,per la prima volta dal mio arrivo in quella stanza.

Continuarono a baciarsi ed accarezzarsi per tutto il resto della serata, lo spettacolo più bello che avessero visto i miei occhi, due persone che si amavano e si appartenevano da sempre che finalmente si concedevano la possibilità reale di essere felici.

Non avrei mai smesso di guardarli, ma purtroppo si fece presto tardi.

“ È ora che io vada”disse riluttante.

“Resta!” dicemmo entrambi.

“Come scusa?”

“È ovvio che a Ben farebbe piacere se tu restassi, la mia stanza è di là , non farti problemi per me.”

“Non posso, sicuramente la stampa è qui sotto, pensa come sarebbero contenti di vedermi uscire domattina, meglio di no, davvero.”

“A me non importa un accidenti di quello che può dire la stampa, ho buttato tre anni della mia vita, non voglio più nascondermi, non voglio più essere infelice e soprattutto non voglio più vivere senza di te al mio fianco. Se-sempre che tu voglia.”

Abbassò lo sguardo verso il basso, era certo dei baci che si erano scambiati e delle promesse che essi sottintendevano ma a quell’affermazione di Martin le sue sicurezze vacillarono ancora.

“Certe che voglio! Ho sempre voluto. Sai che non me ne è mai importato nulla della stampa. Ma non stasera, magari potremmo fare una sorpresa a tutti domani.” Sorrise beffardo.

“Ma ne sei davvero certo Ben? La tua carriera subirebbe sicuramente un brutto colpo se decidessimo di uscire allo scoperto. Saresti pronto a rischiare? Non voglio ritrovarmi nella situazione di 3 anni fa, non la reggerei stavolta.”

Erano proprio due grandissimi idioti, avevano vissuto lontani per 3 anni, allontanati dalle stesse paure e non ne avevano mai parlato.

Si avvicinò a dargli l’ultimo bacio della serata stringendo con una mano il suo fianco destro mentre con l’altra accarezzò dolcemente i suoi capelli prima di salutarlo.

“Ora devo davvero andare, ci vediamo domani sul red carpet e tu tienilo d’occhio”, lasciò la presa e prima di andarsene abbracciò anche a me ,dandomi un leggero bacio sulla guancia.

“ Grazie” sussurrò al mio orecchio , poi si girò ed uscì dalla porta.

Tornammo verso la terrazza per quella che sarebbe stata l’ultima sigaretta prima di andare a dormire, domani sarebbe stata una giornata impegnativa sotto tanti aspetti.

Mi incantai a guardarlo, era visibilmente felice e sereno e questo lo rendeva ancora più bello del solito.

Mi soffermai sui suoi grandi occhi, quando la notai e le mie labbra si allargarono soddisfatte in un ampio sorriso.

“Che c’è?”mi guardi in modo strano.

“Ho visto una cosa bellissima, vieni a vedere di persona” lo spesi per mano e lo trascinai davanti allo specchio a muro vicino alla porta.

“Cosa dovrei vedere?” in sua risposta sbuffai e appoggiai il mio mento sulla sua spalla, entrambi riflessi nello specchio.

“Guarda bene, guarda i tuoi occhi!”

Sembrò perplesso ma poi se ne accorse, anche lui la vide, era ancora piccola e affievolita ma era tornata, la bellissima luce che mi aveva fatto commuovere in quel video, stava tornando al suo posto, dov’era giusto che fosse.

Voltandosi mi abbracciò facendomi piroettare a mezz’aria felice.

“Ben, mettimi giù, il mio peso non fa bene alla tua esile schiena, e domani devi essere in forma. Pensa se arrivassi sciupato a cosa penserebbero i giornalisti!” Risi.

Mi lasciò andare, accese l’impianto sonoro della stanza poi mi riprese per mano “Balliamo, dobbiamo festeggiare.”

Ballammo per qualche ora, ci divertimmo tantissimo, ad un certo punto mi lasciai cadere sul pavimento dalle risate, ero davvero felice, e cosa più importante lo era anche lui.

“Meglio se andiamo a dormire ora, sono davvero contenta sia venuto e che vi siate chiariti. Ve lo meritate!”

“Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per tutto quello che hai fatto per me da quando sei entrata da quella porta 3 giorni fa” mi strinse.

“Se vuoi davvero ringraziarmi, fa in modo di non sprecare questa occasione. Voglio solo che tra voi due funzioni.”

“Non farò più lo stesso sbaglio, non ora che mi ha perdonato, non ora che vuole ancora me al suo fianco. Non mi interessa se ad Hollywood non mi faranno più fare lavori importanti, potrei anche pensare di mettermi a coltivare mirtilli, purché io e Martin possiamo essere una coppia felice.”

Era sincero, aveva capito che, quando puoi stare con la persona che ami, tutto il resto diventa superfluo, gli onori, i premi, non valgono nulla di fronte all’amore di due anime affini che hanno avuto la fortuna di incontrarsi ed in questo caso, di ritrovarsi.

“Notte Ben, a domani. Stanotte non avrei bisogno di me.”

Sorrisi e gli diedi il bacio della buona notte sulla fronte. Ricambiò e andò a dormire “A domani.”

Avevo ragione, dormì sereno tutta la notte, andai a controllare di tanto in tanto,l’adrenalina per il giorno seguente non mi faceva dormire.

Ero bello vederlo dormire sereno e non contorcersi dagli incubi come nelle notti precedenti. Con quel pensiero mi addormentai.

“Buongiorno, è meglio se ci prepariamo, tra poco ci verranno a prendere. A proposito, quando Tom saprà cos’hai fatto ti adorerà.”

“Sono convinta che Tom piacerà molto anche a me, ricordo di aver visto una gif dove c’eravate voi e la Sophie. Rideva di gusto, poi quando si è voltato a guardarvi ha fatto un’espressione schifata degna di un Oscar” scoppiai a ridere.

“Sì, Tom è uno dei pochi veri amici che ho. Era preoccupato per me, ha cercato più volte di aiutarmi, ma quando a visto che ero il primo a non lottare per me stesso anche lui ha smesso di farlo al posto mio.”

“Non pensarci più, da oggi si cambia, da oggi torni ad essere felice!”

Ci preparammo per la presentazione ed io vidi per la prima volta il mio abito. Un abito bellissimo, viola acceso , il mio colore preferito, tempestato di strass.

Lo indossai, mi aiutò a chiudere gli ultimi 20 cm di zip sulla schiena e disse ” Sei davvero bellissima.”

Per una volta constati che aveva ragione, con quell’abito, per la prima volta dopo il mio matrimonio, guardandomi allo specchio, anch’io mi sentii meravigliosa!

“Grazie. A te non lo dico nemmeno, fasciato in questo completo nero aderente… se non avessi un marito che amo così tanto e se non sapessi quanto tu ami Martin, giuro che potrei farti le peggio cose! A proposito Ben, lavora un po’ sulla tua autostima, se credessi un po’ più in te stesso e schioccassi le dita avresti tutti ai tuoi piedi.”

“Ecco brava, riesci sempre a mettermi in imbarazzo ed a farmi arrossire” disse ridendo sistemandosi i capelli.

Dopo questa rivelazione la porta della stanza si aprì e mi ritrovai davanti l’amore della mia vita, lo abbracciai fortissimo, era bellissimo nel suo completo nero, mi guardò con gli occhi lucidi, “Sei stupenda!” ci baciammo finché Ben non diede un leggero colpo di tosse ridendo.

“Non che non siate belli, anzi, ma dovremmo andare.”

Scoppiammo tutti e tre a ridere di gusto.

Si presentarono e si trovarono subito a loro agio, ero felice!

Scendemmo con l’ascensore ed io salutai per l’ultima volta quella bellissima suite che non avrei mai più rivisto.

Una limousine nera ci aspettava per portarci al luogo della prestazione, in auto Ben era agitato, più perché avrebbe rivisto Martin davanti a tutti da lì a poco che non per il resto.

“Massimo, sul red carpet, Prisca sarà a fianco di Ben ma non preoccuparti, vi ritroverete nella sala per il dibattito e sarai seduto vicino a Scarlett” disse Marco.

Guardai verso mio marito lasciando trasparire un filo di gelosia, se ne accorse e rise.

“Fammi capire, hai dormito 3 giorni in camera con uno degli attori più belli di Hollywood e sei gelosa perche mi siederò vicino alla Johansson in una stanza piena di gente?”

Mi misi a ridere, aveva ragione, ma io ero sempre un po’ gelosa di lui perché era molto più bello di me.

Ben era in imbarazzo, “G-guarda ti garantisco che non è successo nulla, ti ama davvero molto.”

“Tranquillo lo so, spero non ti abbia messo troppo in soggezione, lei è molto fisica, con il suo migliore amico, quando si vedono stanno abbracciati per ore, sono molto uniti, sembrano fratelli, non tutti sono abituati.”

“ Ok siamo arrivati, mi raccomando, tutti sorridenti, i fotografi ci tengono”.

Scendemmo dalla macchina e mi incamminai con Ben sul red carped mentre Massimo veniva accompagnato nella sala dove ci saremmo ritrovati tra poco, io potevo rimanere grazie al mio premio.

Tanti attori erano già lì, vidi chiaramente Scarlett avvolta in un bellissimo abito nero pieno di lustrini scintillanti che la rendevano ancora più luminosa.

Mi guardai intorno, sempre sorridendo, alla ricerca di Martin,non lo vidi, stavo andando in panico quando lo vidi spuntare da un’auto nera che era appena arrivata.

Strinsi forte la mano di Ben che mi sorrise speranzoso, “Andrà tutto bene” sussurrai al suo orecchio e mi avvicinai a Martin che stava venendo verso di noi.

I fotografi reclamarono la nostra attenzione, ero in mezzo a loro e li stavo abbracciando entrambi per far contenti i fotografi, ad un loro ulteriore incitamento Ben e Martin si girarono verso di me ed insieme di schioccarono un bacio sulla guancia da entrambi i lati, ne uscì una foto memorabile, ne ero certa!

Continuammo la nostra pseudo sfilata, adesso ci tenevamo tutti e tre per mano.

Quando ci fermammo davanti ad un altro gruppo di fotografi, decisi di lasciarli andare e di far unire le loro mani e loro, i miei due eroi, si diedero un lungo e profondissimo bacio davanti a tutti.

Li adoravo, ce l’avevano fatta, se ne’erano fregati di tutto e avevano pensato a loro.

Nel mentre arrivò Tom, era il ritratto della felicità, mi guardò con soddisfazione e iniziò a farmi saltellare da tutte le parti, lo strinsi, Ben aveva ragione da vendere, io e Tom ci saremmo divertiti tantissimo insieme e lui sarebbe diventato l’oggetto preferito dei nostri scherzi!

Entrammo finalmente nella sala delle interviste,vidi il cartellino con il mio nome tra quelli di Martin e Ben, senza pensarci scambiai quello di Ben con il mio e mi sedetti.

Iniziarono le domande ai membri del cast ed anche a me, che dovevo rilasciare dichiarazioni per il giornale che aveva promosso il concorso.

Fortunatamente, quando infilai l’auricolare per la traduzione simultanea ritrovai la voce familiare di Marco.

Quando fu il mio turno, una viscida ed arrogante giornalista, zitella e frustrata, a quanto pare, mi chiese sogghignando “ Signora, buongiorno. Come mai ha scambiato il suo nome sul tavolo? Voleva lasciare vicini i due piccioncini? Sapeva già qualcosa? Se non sbaglio il signor Freeman ieri sera era nella vostra suite.”

<Ma pensa te questa stronza> “ Buongiorno a lei, Sì ieri Martin era a cena da noi, come parte del mio premio. No, mi spiace, li ho visti anch’io prima come tutti voi ed ad essere onesta li trovo bellissimi insieme! Per quanto riguarda il posto non me ne voglia Martin “ lo guardai ridendo “ma sentivo il bisogno di essere vicina a Tom, insomma lo vedete tutti no? È fisicamente meraviglioso ”.

Mi diede una pacca sulla spalla ridendo e abbozzando un inchino divertito, eravamo decisamente sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, era fantastico.

La tipa non demorse “ Mi scusi, ma perché allora non ha chiesto di avere a cena il Signor Hiddleston invece del Signor Freeman, che comunque avrebbe visto oggi?”

“Perché Tom, per quanto sia figo, e su questo non ci sono dubbi, non poteva darmi anticipazioni su una possibile 5° stagione di Sherlock ! “

Riuscii finalmente a zittirla e si trovò, suo malgrado, costretta a sedersi inviperita ed imbarazzata.

Proseguirono le domande riguardanti il film finché un altro giornalista non si rivolse a Ben, ecco il momento della verità, pensai.

“ Signor Cumberbatch, cosa vuole dirci del bacio di prima con il Signor Freeman?”

Era una mossa meschina, aveva scelto di chiederlo a lui perché era il più riservato e timido dei due, questa consapevolezza mi infastidiva.

Ben strinse la mano di Martin e rispose “ È quello che è! Io e Martin ci amiamo e contiamo di stare insieme per molto tempo da oggi, credo ci vedrete baciarci spesso, vero amore?”

Si voltò e trovò il biondo vicino al suo viso pronto a ricambiare il bacio con tutto il trasporto di cui era capace.

Ci fu qualche mormorio in sala ma venne sovrastato dagli applausi di tutti i membri del cast.

Con l’applauso finì anche la sessione delle domande. Tutti erano lì per complimentarsi con i miei 2 eroi!!

Martin era radioso per il coraggio dimostrato da Ben nel dare la sua risposta, lo riavvicinò a se per baciarlo ancora.

La festa proseguì,tra qualche ora sarei salita sull’aereo che mi avrebbe riportato a casa, alla mia vita normale, ma ero davvero felice, avevo realizzato il mio sogno di vederli insieme e felici.

Quando fu il momento dei saluti, tutti vennero verso di me per stringermi la mano, farmi un autografo e una foto di rito.

Arrivò Tom, mi riabbracciò facendomi volteggiare in aria “ Grazie ancora, non so come tu abbia fatto ma grazie” mi scoccò un bacio sulla guancia” Chiama quando vuoi “ e lo vidi scarabocchiare il suo numero di telefono sotto l’autografo. “ Ti prendo in parola,sappilo”e così ci salutammo.

Subito dopo toccò a Martin venirmi a salutare, mi regalò per la seconda volta da quando lo conoscevo , il suo sorriso e il suo abbraccio più sinceri e mi promise che si sarebbe preso cura di Ben, proteggendolo anche da se stesso se fosse stato necessario.

“ So che lo farai, e ti prego siate felici”, gli diedi un bacio sulla guancia e se ne andò.

Era arrivato il momento del saluto più difficile, dovevo salutare Ben.

“Ciao ragazza matta, grazie per essere come sei!” Ci abbracciammo a lungo, accarezzai i suoi capelli e lui i miei, ci scambiammo un bacio sulla fronte com’era diventata abitudine tra noi negli ultimi giorni.

“ Non rinunciare più all’amore che provi per Martin, Ben” .

“Non lo farò, te lo prometto. Tu promettimi che ti farai sentire. Quando vorrai venire, troverai sempre una porta aperta ad aspettarti.”

Salutai ancora tutti prima di avviarmi verso l’ aeroporto.

Seduta in aereo, guardando fuori dal finestrino e stringendo la mano di mio marito mi resi conto di quanto in fondo fossi felice e fortunata ad avere una vita “normale” , con l’amore della mia vita al mio fianco ed amici veri e sinceri che mi volevano bene.

Presi la busta che mi aveva lasciato Marco prima di partire, non sapevo cosa ci fosse, avevo preso tutti gli autografi in sala e le foto sarebbero arrivate direttamente a casa mia tramite corriere.

Quando l’aprii sorrisi, Ben si doveva essere ricordato della chat privata e della mia richiesta, così, insieme a Martin , aveva preparato foto con dedica e autografo per tutte.

Atterrammo a Milano e quando potei riaccendere lo smartphone vidi il messaggio “ Ben tornata a casa, speriamo tu abbia fatto buon viaggio, ci sentiamo nei prossimi giorni.” e sotto una loro foto idiota a farmi capire che sarebbe andato tutto bene questa volta.

Epilogo.  
  
Erano passati poco più di sei mesi da quella bellissima esperienza a New York.  
Ben mi mandava spesso dei messaggi o delle loro foto per farmi sapere che tutto stava andando bene, io li seguivo anche grazie a Tom.  
Ci sentivamo spesso, mi teneva aggiornata sulla coppia di innamorati ed insieme pensavamo a tantissimi scherzi da poter fare a Ben se e quando ci saremmo rivisti.  
Avevamo fatto una lunga lista, che ogni volta subiva variazioni in graduatoria quando trovavamo uno scherzo migliore del precedente. Era divertentissimo, eravamo molto affiatati.  
Un giorno Ben mandò il messaggio che aspettavo da quando lo avevo salutato prima di partire “ Io e Martin ci sposiamo , vi aspettiamo al matrimonio.”  
Ero al settimo cielo, presi a saltellare da sola per la stanza. “ Sono davvero felice, faremo in modo di esserci”  
“ Certo che ci sarete vi ho già prenotato il volo e l’hotel! Non era una richiesta di conferma. A proposito ti chiamerà Tom, avrete un sacco di cose di cui parlare.”  
“Ovvio! Sapessi quanti scherzi abbiamo in mente, sono mesi che ne aggiungiamo sempre di nuovi.” Risi.  
“Immagino ma non credo che avrete molto tempo per gli scherzi, i testimoni dello sposo di solito non hanno molto tempo per perdersi in gloria.”  
“B-Ben? Mi stai dicendo che sarò la tua testimone di nozze insieme a Tom?”  
“È esattamente quello che ho detto, sì. Accetti vero? Se ci sarà questo matrimonio è anche merito tuo.”  
“Certo che sì, come potrei dirti di no, ti voglio bene Ben, grazie.”  
Ci salutammo, non mi sembrava vero. Detti la notizia a Massimo, anche lui era contentissimo.  
Nei giorni e mesi seguenti sentii Tom per tutti i dettagli ed eravamo d’accordo che non avremmo rinunciato agli scherzi.  
I giorni passarono veloci e ci ritrovammo al matrimonio, era tutto perfetto, ero felice di testimoniare il trionfo del vero amore. Quei momenti rimarranno per sempre custoditi nel mio cuore e impressi nelle foto che misi nel mio album dei ricordi.  



End file.
